unlight_enfandomcom-20200214-history
Max
This is the character page for the web version. For the mobile version, see here. See also: Maximus (Rebirth) Introduction DOT.gif |Profile Image=150px |Name = |Title = Flame |JP =マックス |CN = 馬庫斯 |Birth = ??? |FRCDOB = Unknown |ADDOB = Unknown |Bloodtype =Unknown |Height =183 cm |Weight =80 kg |Hobby = None |Description =The Inquisitor of the Academy. A mysterious warrior wearing a mask. }} Lv1 *10, Fragment of Memory * 15, Fragment of Time *5, Fragment of Spirit * 10, Fragment of Life * 10 }} Character Stats |Skill 2 Cards = Defense / Short, Middle / Defense =1, Defense =1 |L2 Skill 2 Desc = DEF = Your opponent's ATK. |L3 Skill 2 Desc = DEF = Your opponent's ATK. |L4 Skill 2 Cards = Defense / Short, Middle / Defense =1, Defense =1 |L4 Skill 2 Desc = DEF = Your opponent's ATK. |L5 Skill 2 Desc = DEF = Your opponent's ATK. |L3 Cost = 15 |L3 Rarity = 5 |L3 Event = |Skill 3 Cards = Move / All Ranges / 4^ Special |L3 Skill 3 Desc = Give yourself [Effects|[Berserk and +4]] (3 turns). |L4 Skill 3 Desc = Give yourself [Effects|[Berserk and +4]] (3 turns). |L5 Skill 3 Cards = Move / All Ranges / 4^ Special |L5 Skill 3 Desc = Give yourself [Effects|[Berserk and +4]] (3 turns). |L4 Rarity = 5 |L4 Event = |L4 Cost = 15 |L5 Cost = 18 |L5 Rarity = 5 |L5 Event = |Skill 4 Cards = Attack / Short / 3^ Special |L5 Skill 4 Desc = Deal direct damage equal to (your remaining HP) to yourself and your opponent. |R1 Cost = 20 |R1 Rarity = 6 |R1 Event = |R1 Skill 1 Cards = Attack / Middle, Long / Sword=1, Gun=1 |R1 Skill 1 Desc = ATK +8. |R1 Skill 2 Cards = Defense / Short, Middle / Defense=1, Defense=1 |R1 Skill 2 Desc = DEF = Your opponent's ATK. |R1 Skill 3 Cards = Move / All Ranges / 4^ Special |R1 Skill 3 Desc = Give yourself [Effects|[Berserk and +4]] (3 Turns). |R1 Skill 4 Cards = Attack / Short / 3^ Special |R1 Skill 4 Desc = Deal direct damage equal to (your remaining HP) to yourself and your opponent. |R2 Cost = 19 |R2 Rarity = 7 |R2 Event = |EX Skill 1 Cards = Attack / Middle, Long / Sword =3, Gun =3 |EX Skill 1 Desc = ATK +15. |R3 Cost = 21 |R3 Rarity = 8 |R3 Event = |EX Skill 2 Cards = Defense / All Ranges / Defense =1, Defense =1 |EX Skill 2 Desc = DEF = Your opponent's ATK + 6* (2 - Current Range). |R4 Cost = 23 |R4 Rarity = 9 |R4 Event = |EX Skill 3 Cards = Move / All Ranges / 4^ Special |EX Skill 3 Desc = Give yourself [Effects|[Berserk and +7]] (4 Turns). |R5 Cost = 27 |R5 Rarity = 10 |R5 Event = |EX Skill 4 Cards =Attack / Short / 3^ Sword, 3^ Special |EX Skill 4 Desc =Deal direct damage equal to 2* (your remaining HP) to yourself and your opponent. |L1 Image = 1.png |L2 Image = 2.png |L3 Image = 3.png |L4 Image = 4.jpg |L5 Image = 5.jpg |R1 Image = R1.png |R2 Image = R2.png |R3 Image = R3.jpg |R4 Image = R4.jpg |R5 Image = R5.jpg }} Skills L1S.jpg |Skill 1 Desc = Shooting a sword hidden in the hand. |Skill 2=Counter Guard |Skill 2 Img = L2S.jpg |Skill 2 Desc = A weird defending posture that is corresponding to the opponent's attack. |Skill 2 Notes = *For the Ex- version, **''Current Range'' =1 for Short range; **''Current Range'' =2 for Middle range; **''Current Range'' =3 for Long range. *If the effect of this skill is contradicting with your opponent's attack skill's, the skill being learnt at a higher level will have higher priority to activate its effect (after 27 Nov 2014). **For example, [[Ayn|'Ex 13 Eyes']] (learnt at R5) will be superior then Ex Counter Guard (learnt at R3), making Max having 0 DEF; **'Ex Counter Guard' (learnt at R3) will be superior then [[Ayn|'13 Eyes']] (learnt at L5), resulting 13 DEF in the end. |Skill 3=Pain Free |Skill 3 Img = L3S.jpg |Skill 3 Desc = Switch off your limiter and boost all your powers. |Skill 4=Suicide Bombing |Skill 4 Img = L5S.png |Skill 4 Desc = A bomb that makes everything comes to nought. |Skill 4 Notes = *If this skill is activated against Voland's The Judge, you give your opponent direct damage first. }} Character Exclusive Weapons Trivia *'Important:' Since Techway is preparing the mobile version of Unlight, the new rare cards released after 18th Oct, 2016 will not have new card pictures as a temporary measure. Their card pictures will be added back later. In the meantime, the numbers of fragments required to level up these cards will be reduced.Official Twitter, 18 Oct 2016 **R5 Max is the 6th card affected by this policy. **'Level-up requirement for R5 Max (effective from 7 Nov 2016 to ???):' R4 Max *1, L5 Max *10, Fragment of Life *10, Fragment of Death *25, Chaosium *2 Gallery Max Official wallpaper 1600x1200 09.jpg Max Official wallpaper 720x1080 09 i.jpg Max Facebook avatar.png Full Metal Inquisitor.png|Max and Ada Doll Hand Max.png References Category:Characters Affected by 18th Oct, 2016 Policy